Power converters, such as point of load convertors, are used in a variety of electronic circuits and systems. For instance, integrated circuit (IC) applications may require conversion of a direct current (DC) input to a lower, or higher, DC output. As an example, a buck converter may be implemented as a voltage regulator to convert a higher voltage DC input to a lower voltage DC output for use in low voltage applications. Semiconductor packaging solutions for power converters may be configured to accommodate power transistors and an output inductor.
In a conventional power converter packaged assembly, a semiconductor device is embedded in a substrate, where an active region of the semiconductor device is faced down toward a printed circuit board. Because the active region of the semiconductor device is faced down in the substrate, it requires conductive vias and high precision alignment for the semiconductor device to make connections with one or more passive components over the substrate. Also, in the conventional power converter packaged assembly, laser vias are utilized to make connections between the active region of the semiconductor device and the one or more passive components over the substrate. Laser vias can be formed by making openings in the substrate using laser beams and filling the openings with conductive material. Laser vias, which typically have a diameter of 100 μm or less, have a limited current carrying capability. Moreover, the processes of embedding the semiconductor device facing down in the substrate and making laser via connections to the active region of the semiconductor device are both costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a low cost power semiconductor package with enhanced thermal and electrical performances.